New Magic
Bard Spells 1st-Level Bard Spells Hold Limb. Immobilizes limb of target. 2nd-Level Bard Spells Flame Jet. 1d4 fire damage/level (max: 10d4) Cleric Spells 1st-Level Cleric Spells Bleeding Wounds. Causes wounds to bleed freely. Hold Limb. Immobilizes limb of target. Ulcerated Wound. Creates wound that causes 1d6 points of damage +1 per level (max: +5) 2nd-Level Cleric Spells Hemorrhage. Creates wounds that Bleed for 1 point of damage every round per caster level. 8th-Level Cleric Spells Bone to Dust. Causes bones to disintegrate. Sphere of Desolation. Causes heat and constitution damage. 9th-Level Cleric Spells Wasting Death. Victim dies in thirteen days. Sorcerer and Wizard Spells 1st-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Bleeding Wounds. Causes wounds to bleed freely. Hold Limb. Immobilizes limb of target. Ulcerated Wound. Creates a wound that causes 1d6 points of damage +1 point per level (max: +5). 2nd-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Bone Shape. Sculpts bone into any form. Flame Jet. 1d4 fire damage/level (max: 10d4). Hemorrhage. Creates wounds that bleed for 1 point of damage every round per caster level. 3rd-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Ring of Fire. Ring centered on caster does 1d6 points of damage per level (max: 10d6). 4th-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Dragonscale Armor. Subject is granted the natural armor of dragons. Ray of Pain. Ray deals 1d6 damage per level and stun (max: 10d6) 8th-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Blood Boil. Causes blood to heat and kill victim. Bone to Dust. Causes bones to disintegrate. Sphere of Desolation. Causes heat and constitution damage Steelskin. Stops blows, cuts, stabs, and slashes. 9th-Level Sor/Wiz Spells Elemental Missiles. 5 missiles dealing 5d6 points of damage each. Shadow Sphere. Creates a ball of negative energy that causes damage, ages, and drains strength. Solar Flare. 15d10 points of damage, 20-ft. radius. Soul Reaver. Creates a negative energy weapon that drains constitution. Wasting Death. Victim dies in thirteen days. Bleeding Wounds Necromantic Level: Clr 1, Sor/Wiz 1 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: Yes When the target creature is touched, any existing wounds start to bleed freely. The victim loses 1 hit point per round for the duration of the spell. Material Component: A shard of glass or metal. Blood Boil Transmutation Level: Sor/Wiz 8 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25ft + 5ft/level) Target: Creature touched Duration: See Below Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: Yes When the victim is touched and the spell released, the victim’s blood begins to heat. It takes four rounds for the blood to reach a complete boil at which point the victim dies. Below is a description of the progress of the spell. First Round: The victim begins to have a fever, feel slightly dizzy, and sick. Fighting and spellcasting begins to get difficult. (-1 to attacks and damage, concentration checks DC 14). Second Round: The victim begins to hallucinate and rave. Skin is hot to the touch and physical movement is difficult. Third Round: The victim begins to feel like he is on fire. He can only writhe in agony. Eyes turn red with blood, fingers and toes begin to swell, and victim must make constitution check (DC 16) to remain conscious. Fourth Round: Blood comes to a boil, skin ruptures in many places, and victim dies as organs burst. Material Component: A candle and a vial of blood. The vial burst at the culmination of the spell; caster must keep heat on vial until the victim dies. Bone to Dust Transmutation Level: Clr 8, Sor/Wiz 8 Components: V,S,M DF Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25ft. + 5ft/level) Target: One creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude negates Spell Resistance: No When cast this spell will cause the bones of the target creatures (provided it has bones) to become brittle. In two rounds the change is complete and the creature collapses from his own weight. The victim is unable to move or function and will die quickly if nothing is done. Material Component: A mortar and pestle. Bone Shape Transmutation Level: Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: One touched piece of bone no larger than 10 cu. ft. +1 cu. ft./level Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will negates (object) Spell Resistance: Yes (object) Bone shape enables you to form one existing piece of bone into any shape that suits your purpose. You can make a bone weapon, a piece of art, or a simple tool. This spell does not permit fine detail and if it has moving parts there is a 30% chance that it doesn’t work. Dragonscale Armor Transmutation Level: Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Living creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Dragonscale armor makes a creature’s skin as strong as dragon scales. The skin even takes on the appearance of the hide of a dragon. The color and benefits of this spell is dependent on the actual material component used. At 7th level the caster is granted the natural armor bonus of a wyrmling dragon of the appropriate color. Every 2 levels there after the effect is raised by one age category. So at 9th level the spell would be equal to a very young dragon, at 11th is would be a young dragon, etc. The maximum level this can reach is the bonus for an adult dragon at 17th level. Material Components: The material component of this spell is a scale from a dragon of the desired color, which is consumed in the casting. Elemental Missiles Evocation Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100ft + 10ft/level) Targets: Up to five creatures, no two of which can be more than 20 feet apart. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes Five missiles of elemental energy of the casters choice; acid, cold, electricity, fire, force, and sonic, dart froth from her fingertips and unerringly strike their target. Each missile deals 5d6 points of the designated damage. The missiles never miss their target as long as the caster had line of site when the spell was cast. Even if the target finds cover before the missiles reach him. The spell will not target inanimate objects. The missiles will be sent to one target or five separate targets that can be no more than 20 feet apart. Flame Jet Evocation Level: Brd 2, Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (10 ft.) Area: 2’ wide column Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes This spell allows the caster to shoot a jet of flame from her right or left hand, as desired. The flame is 10 feet long and will immolate flammable materials. The victim in the area of the spell takes 1d4 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 10d4). A saving throw is allowed for half damage. Hemorrhage Necromantic Level: Clr 2, Sor/Wiz 2 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 2 rounds/level Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: Yes The use of this spell will create wounds on a victim to bleed freely. The victim will begin to lose 1 hit point every round for two rounds per caster level. This bleeding may be a detriment to combat depending on the wound that bleeds. Head wounds can cause blood to flow into the eyes or arm wounds may make weapons slippery and hard to hold. Material Component: A shard of glass or metal. Hold Limb Enchantment (Compulsion) Level: Brd 1, Clr 1, Sor/Wiz 1 Components: V,S,F DF Casting Time: 1 action Range: Medium (100 ft. + 10ft./level) Target: Medium-size humanoid Duration: 1 round per level Saving Throw: Will Negates Spell Resistance: Yes The subject of this spell loses all use of one limb of the caster’s choice. If a leg is held the subject’s movement is cut in half due to having to drag the hampered limb behind him. Wings are considered limbs, and a held wing will bring down the flying subject. Neither the head nor the torso is considered limbs. When the caster reaches third level he may bind two limbs of one target or one limb of two targets. At sixth level he may bind three limbs, and so on. The arcane and divine focus of this spell is a short, straight limb from an oak tree. The focus is not consumed in the casting. Ray of Pain Evocation Level: Sor/Wiz 4 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Close (25ft +5ft/2 levels) Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: Yes A black ray of energy projects from your hand. You must succeed at a ranged touch attack to deal damage to a target. The ray causes severe pains to rack the body of the target, causing 1d6 points of damage plus 1d6 per level of the caster (to a maximum of 10d6), and stuns the target for 1d4 rounds. Ring of Fire Evocation Fire Level: Sor/Wiz 3 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: 20 ft. Area: All living creatures within a 20-ft.-radius burst centered on you. Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes Ring of fire if much like the fireball spell except that the detonation is at the caster’s feet. The spell deals 1d6 points of fire damage per caster level (maximum 10d6) to all creatures within the area. It sets fire to combustibles and damages objects in the area. The caster does not suffer the damage of the spell. Material Component: A tiny ball of bat guano and sulfur. Shadow Sphere Evocation Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Long (400 ft. + 40ft./level) Area: 20-ft.-radius spread Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes A shadow sphere is a ball of energy drawn from the negative energy plane, and the plane of shadow. When the sphere hits its target it causes 1d8 points of damage per level to its intended target (maximum 10d8) and ages her 2d20 years. It then bursts outward in a 40 ft. sphere of darkness, which drains 1d6 points of strength from anyone in the area of effect. The intended victim must make a fortitude save for half damage, another for half aging, and another to avoid the strength drain. Due to the area effect, the other victims in the area may make a reflex save to avoid the strength drain first, then a fortitude save if they fail that. Material Component: The bone of a shadow mastiff, which is consumed in the casting. Solar Flare Evocation Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Long (400 ft. + 40ft./level) Area: 20-ft.-radius spread and special Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half Spell Resistance: Yes Solar Flare is an extremely devastating spell. When it is cast a small ball of white light travels from the caster’s hand to the point of impact. When it strikes it blooms into an inferno of heat, light, and solar radiation. Any creature caught in the immediate 20-ft.-radius burst suffers 15d10 points of damage unless they succeed in a reflex save for half damage, effectively jumping out of the center of the blast. This puts the victim in the 20 ft. ring of solar radiation that surrounds the inferno. Anyone in this ring suffers 7d10 points of damage unless they succeed in a reflex save for half. Those who saved to escape the center area do not get this save. Additionally anyone who looks directly at the blast area is permanently blinded. Here is an example of how these rings work. Grak the ogre is the target of Ormok’s solar flare spell. Grak makes his reflex save, diving out of the initial blast area. This puts Grak in the ring of radiation, and he suffers 7d10 points of damage. If he had failed his save he would have suffered 15d10 points of damage. Grak’s friend Tork was standing 20 ft. away from Grak, putting him in the ring of radiation. Tork fails his reflex save, does not escape the radiation, and suffers 7d10 points of damage. If neither of them closed their eyes when the spell went off they may have also been permanently blinded. Soul Reaver Necromantic Level: Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V,S Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: yes When cast this spell creates a black scythe of negative energy connected to the caster’s hand. The caster uses it as a weapon with a +3 magical enchantment, which causes 1d6+3 points of damage. When struck the victim must make a fortitude save against the spell DC or loose 1d4 points of constitution. If the victim dies by this drain then he is raised as a specter, 1d4 rounds later, under the caster’s control. Sphere of Desolation Evocation Level: Clr 8, Sor/Wiz 8 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Personal Area: 25-ft. radius sphere Duration: 1 round/3 levels Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes The casting of this spell causes a sphere of super-heated air to form around the caster. The heat is so intense that any plant-life in the area of effect immediately withers and dies. The ground begins to crack and buckle and all water evaporates. Any living creature in the spell’s area must make a fortitude save for each round they are within the sphere. If the save fails their body begins to lose water, which evaporates through the skin. The creature suffers initial 5d8 points of damage and loses 1 point of constitution temporarily. For each consecutive round they remain in the sphere the creature must make another save at a cumulative –1 penalty, a failed save will mean an additional 1d8 points of damage and 1 point of temporary constitution damage. Any water-based creatures; such as amphibians, slimes, jellies, oozes, and elementals, with less than 5 HD are immediately killed by this spell. Those with 6 HD or more save with a –2 penalty initially and a cumulative –2 penalty in the following rounds of exposure. The caster must concentrate for the duration of the spell, but he can walk around, but may not run, and the sphere will follow him. Material Component: A chunk of volcanic rock, which is not consumed in the casting. Steelskin Abjuration Level: Sor/Wiz 8 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 10 minutes/level or until discharged Saving Throw: Will negates (harmless Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) Just as stoneskin, but the subject receives damage reduction 15/+5 and absorbs 200 points of damage. Material Component: Piece of steel or iron and 750 gp worth of diamond dust sprinkled on the target’s skin. Ulcerated Wound Necromantic Level: Clr 1, Sor/Wiz 1 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 1 action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 round/level Saving Throw: Fortitude half Spell Resistance: Yes When laying your hands on the target this spell causes a bleeding, ulcerated wound to appear. The victim initially takes 1d6 points of damage +1 per caster level (up to +5), and bleeds for one point of damage every round for a number of rounds equal to the caster’s level. Material Component: A rusty nail. Wasting Death Necromantic Level: Clr 9, Sor/Wiz 9 Components: V,S,M Casting Time: 5 minutes Range: Touch Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Will Negates Spell Resistance: Yes Once wasting death is prepared and the proper ritual completed, the caster must touch his intended victim within two rounds or suffer the effects of the spell. The creature touched will slowly wither away and die over the period of thirteen days. The victim may not be brought back to life by any means short of a wish spell or divine intervention. If the spell effect is detected before the eighth day a priest of at least fifteenth level can counter the effects with remove curse. Material Component: A wilted death lily.